Freedom
by Complications of life
Summary: All she ever wanted was freedom... To feel the grass in between her toes and to sing with the birds. And most of all escape from her parents sick little game. Contains minor dark themes and some cussing later on First HP story ever! :)
1. Prolouge

**Okay... Before this starts I want to say two things: **

**1. Not all the chapters will ever EVER be this short**

**2. I suck at writing prolouges**

**Plus also this is my first ever HP fanfic... I hope you like it! :) 3**

**Prolouge**

As time progressed forward, the castle stayed the same. The whomping willow swayed innocently in the breeze and the giant squid in the Black Lake bobbed along the surface. Every year people would arrive, learn and leave to enjoy the summer. For some, it was their last year at this magical place whilst others had just started their journey that was to be filled happiness, heartbreak, stress and romance. There was only one possible way to describe this...

_**Home.**_

Hogwarts was everyone's home. When seven years pass, an entire generation would leave and explore the world that was filled with endless opportunities. And one year later to be replaced by a more younger generation that became wide eyed and excited at the very thought of themselves being able to preform magic.

But our story does not start with a simple letter to an average home telling a beloved child that they were welcome into the community of a school that possessed magic at every corner... No, it starts with the wrong delivery of the Daily Prophet and an abused child calling out for help.

_**Enjoy the journey.**_..

**hi, it's me again... I was gonna update two chapters today and um, how do I put this... MY IPAD DELETED MY FRIGGIN CHAPTER! I wohours for three hours on it... im very sorry for the inconvenience... Hopefully I have a good memory! :) please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 accept yourself

**_Chapter one: Accept yourself_**

The girl's eyes widened a green light glowed in the distance, her parents had killed yet another victim of their sick little game. She felt a tear caress her cheek, she didn't know why she was crying... It had happened so many times before, for her parents were Death Eaters and still followed after their master's example. To kill all muggles, muggle borns and blood traitors.

" KIRAWA RE CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW! "

Her mother's shrill voice broke the silence, she quickly dried her tears upon her tattered frock on her dress. The last thing she needed was her parents mocking her for crying.

She walked up the stairs, preparing her for the worst. Unlike how other people would do torture with their wands, her parents tortured their victims of their sick little game by cutting them. They wanted to make sure that their victims were weak and had a pain that lingered to their very last breath. She had experienced it first hand, and still had the scars and pain for evidence. She walked into the room and stopped, her jaw wide open. The victims arms were laced with cuts that lingered towards it's neck , beads of blood clung onto their forehead... But that wasnt the worst of it, the victim was only a child.

" Wh-w-who is this? " Her voice quavered whilst trying to accept what had happened.

" This is Oliver Longbottom, his father's parents were part of the Order of the Phoenix. Boy, it would've been so _fun_ if we had managed to catch both of them. " The way her father emphasised fun brought chills down her spine... She tried to avoid imagining the mess that she would have to clean if there was both a father and a child.

Her mother shoved a bucket and a scrubbing brush into her hands.

" I want this place spotless by the time I come back. " Her voice was filled with malice and the evil glint in her light blue eyes meant that nothing positive would happen to her if she disobeyed.

She nodded and walked back down the stairs towards the tap in the kitchen, as she filling the bucket her mind had begun to wander once more. She had just fell into another one of her mother's mental traps, she had slipped away and cowered in fear as her parents did another unspeakable act of violence. She felt her hands shake with anger as she fell even deeper in thought. Her parents had crossed the line a long time ago, and now they're mouldering innocent children who couldn't help that their grandparents were enemies with her parents.

She heard the hiss of steam come from her hands, she was brought back into reality when she realised that she had heated the bucket to it's melting point. She dropped it when she felt the handle burn into her hand, she quickly shoved her hand under the cold water and left there for what seemed like an eternity. Her pale hand had turned into a blotchy red, she really needed to learn how to control her magical abilities.

She brought herself back to the topic she was thinking of, it was time for her parents dark and twisted little game to come to an end. She smashed the scrubbing brush that was in her hand and stomped upstairs.

She first saw her father... She dashed over to him and slapped him as hard as she could. He stumbled back in shock, she shoved him against the wall.

" You sick and twisted little demon! You think that it's okay to do this!? VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! HE BEEN DEAD FOR ALMOST TWO DECADES! YOU NEED TO LET GO STEVEN AND GROW THE HELL UP! " It seemed like all of her anger was being dispersed after all these years. She felt her father's wand dig into her waist, and then it was almost as if someone had grabbed her from behind and threw her.

She got up slightly dazed, glaring at her father who had a malicious look on his face. His deep green eyes could have belonged to death itself.

" I never knew that my ittie bittie baby girl cared after all that st-stuttering... She must be growing up Stephanie! " His voice mocked her with every word he said, her mother cackled hysterically afterwords. Her eyes were closed at the time, but she could feel a burning pain coming her face. A loud crunch sounded throughout the room, both of her parents started laughing crazily.

After a few minutes her father uttered the counter curse and started to drag her down the stairs. She had tried to grab onto everything that she could, from chairs to clawing the carpet that covered the floor. Eventually they both came to a small dim room, her father shoved her inside. He started to walk away...

" I hate you Steven... "

It was only just a whisper, yet he still somehow managed to catch it. He turned around.

" _**Sectumsempra**_. "

A yelp came from the girl in response, pain surged through her with every breath she practically inhaled even more pain. Her father walked over to her writhing body and whispered into her ear.

" No matter how hard you try, you will always be unloved and hated... Hence your name. " He kicked away from and walked out. Making sure that he locked the door permanently behind him.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror... If she was ever going to be able to be accepted in this world, she would have to accept herself first. At least that's what the nagging voice in her head kept telling her.

" Your name is Trinity... You are loved, you are wanted... " She would repeat this over and over, hoping that it would sink into her mind even if it was lies.

She had pushed back her white and dip dyed black hair so that she could see her face. Her deep green eyes were staring at her, they were as deep as the sea itself and were filled with sorrow and heartbreak. Scars were etched into her pale cheeks and a faded smile rested upon her face.

She suddenly had the urge to try to calm herself down, to try and push back this wave of emotion.

_" I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless the world can be... "_

She had started to rock herself back and forth.

_" Now I've you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
But I'll always do my best to make you see_... "

Tears had begun to caress her cheek once more, her voice had now started to quaver.

_" Cause baby your not alone  
Cause your here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna ever bring us down  
Cause love is all we need to make it through_... "

She was interrupted by the rapping of an owl at her window, it was delivering a Daily Prophet by the looks of it. It was rare for a Prophet to be delivered here out in the middle of nowhere. An idea had just hit her, she started searching frantically for something to write with. She found a pencil and paper, she started to write quickly and soon folded it over and wrote on the front to who it was addressed to.

_**To the headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts**_

She smashed open the window with a rock she had stumbled across, the tawny owl had only just managed to dodge it. It perched itself on the window sill and gave her a glare.

" Look, I need help and I'm trapped here against my will... Can you please send this to Hogwarts and I'll promise I'll make it up to you. "

The tawny lazily rolled it's eyes and flew away into the distance, the girl hoped and prayed that it would get there soon.

**R&R please and I hope you enjoy red the first actual chapter! :) Poor Neivelles' ( I can never spell it ) son and him :(**


End file.
